


This is Sunlight

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Rewrite, rewrite of a previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: A rewrite of What is Sunlight? but from the point of view of Augustus Sinclair instead of Subject Delta. They're finally out of Rapture, they're finally on the surface, and it's a lot for Sinclair to take in.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	This is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is Sunlight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546935) by [ThatRadFailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure). 



Sunlight.

Augustus Sinclair hadn’t seen it in so long, too long. He missed its warmth and familiarity, the way it warmed his skin and lit up the world around him. How he had thought it a smart move, moving to a Hell under the waves, he’d never know.

He was the owner of the prison, and yet became a prisoner himself there. The man never thought he’d get out, believing he’d die down there, without so much as a plaque to his name. Even when Delta came along, Sinclair was unsure about getting out.

And yet, here they all were, the little girls rushing to play in the sand and Eleanor rushing to feel it for the first time. After them, Augustus stepped out, looking around at the beach they had landed on. It was surreal, this moment, the sudden warmth of the sun almost making his hairs stick on end.

It made him want to cry, as he stumbled further up the beach, away from the cold, dark ocean that held him prisoner for so long. He was free...

He was free!

He was free!

Augustus Sinclair looked back to the escape pod, and saw the Big Daddy take off his helmet for the first time. He had to smile when he saw the look on Delta’s face, the look of amazement and awe. Seeing it made Sinclair’s heart flutter, it was such a handsome face, even with the glowing veins and deformities and eyes that glowed. Every part of it told his story, and that was something the businessman admired in someone he... 

He liked the Big Daddy. Augustus Sinclair had fallen for the Big Daddy.

He chuckled a little, not minding the thought, but his mind was quickly snapped forward when he felt a drop of water hit his shoulder. For as much as he’s missed the surface, there were always things he wasn’t going to like, and rain was one of those. Especially since, for a moment, it made him think of Rapture. So he found refuge under an old tree, surrounded by lush grass, watching the little girls’ attention turn from playing in the sand to playing in the rain.

Suddenly Delta was right next to Augustus under the tree, startling him a little with a questioning grunt. Through their journey together, the short businessman had learned to vaguely understand the noises of a Big Daddy, and he understood that he didn’t know what the falling water was.

“Ah, the rain? Not a big fan of it, never really was. Don’t like how it makes my shirt stick to me and how it ruins my hair.” Sinclair said, looking up to Delta, then over to the girls before he could even get the chance to blush. But... He didn’t want the Big Daddy to leave so soon.

“Hey, Delta, can I ask you somethin’?” He piped up, hoping the nervousness in his voice couldn’t be picked up on, “I was hoping we could room together. Y’know, get our own house and stuff. Would you mind? I mean, I understand if ya don’t, but I just figured that-” But he was cut off by a nod that made his heart flutter.

“Really? You will?” He felt his face go red, something he had tried to avoid. But there was no use in hiding it now, so he cleared his throat to play it off and added “I’m really glad to hear that, Delta. I’m glad I can be your roommate.”

He was a Big Daddy, of course he wouldn’t feel the same. Sinclair knew this, and he was ready to accept it, or so he thought until a large hand gently grasped his chin, turning the redden face to face his own. It shocked Sinclair to see him blush, and shocked him a bit more when he felt their foreheads touch.

Delta liked him back. Augustus Sinclair could barely believe it. Delta truly did like the little businessman back. It... It felt amazing, to finally love someone, and have them love back.

Wrapping his arms around Delta to help him up, Augustus stood on his tip toes and leaned in for a kiss. It would be his first meaningful one, but it would have to wait when they heard the children shouting and saw one of the girls with two adults who seemed to be her parents.

Delta rushed over to meet them, but Augustus stayed behind and watched. He let himself tear up a little, overjoyed at just how amazing this day went. He was out of Rapture, he was on the surface, and he found a significant other. Freedom and a relationship he’s yearned for since... Well, forever, he supposed. And now he had it. He was on top of his world now.

And he’s finally make a real home, with a real family.


End file.
